1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheels and, more particularly, to a wheel that includes a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheel covers are commonly used on vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, to give the wheels a distinctive, stylized appearance. Traditionally, wheel covers include rigid, disc-shaped covers, such as hub caps and center caps, that are mounted to the wheel using conventional attachment hardware, such as nuts and bolts. When a traditional cover is installed on a wheel, the cover conceals the rim, spokes, and/or hub of the wheel and thus changes the appearance of the wheel.
One disadvantage of traditional wheel covers is that water and grime may become trapped between the wheel cover and the metal wheel, which can lead to rusting and corrosion of the wheel. Another disadvantage of traditional wheel covers is that the wheel covers may not sufficiently protect the wheel from damage. For example, small objects may enter the area between the wheel cover and the wheel and cause damage to the metal wheel, such as scratches, dents, scrapes, and/or nicks. Additionally, although traditional wheel covers may enhance the appearance of the wheel itself, they do not enhance or improve the appearance of a tire that is mounted on the wheel.